


Intermission: A Grima's Grief

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Tactician [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Set in Shadow Tactician Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: While Caleb has left Ylisse, his mother Robin is caught in the jaws of fate...





	Intermission: A Grima's Grief

Pain...anguish...what was the point of fighting it?  What was the point of struggling. Robin felt as if her body wasn't her own and as she saw the horrified look on Grima’s face she had to wonder...was it truly Grima, or was it her son, Caleb that was looking at her with such pity?  This wasn't something to ponder as blackness enveloped her, yet it was. Part of her felt as if there was something not quite adding up, something not quite right. If it  _ was _ truly Grima, then why wasn't he destroying the world as Validar said he would?  If it was truly Grima, why would he allow them to have the Fire Emblem to awaken Chrom’s Falchion?  If  _ he _ was truly Grima, why would Lucina, Cynthia, Noire and Alana stay by him without dark magic?  If  _ he _ truly was Grima…? No matter how she sliced it, Robin never truly  _ knew _ Grima.  Never truly  _ knew _ Caleb.  If it was truly her son...a sick feeling crept into her gut.  If this  _ was _ her son...then she had failed as a mother.  She had failed to protect him when he needed her the most and that made Robin be filled with regret.  She should have been the one protecting him...and yet...she'd failed him. She had failed this version of her son in ways she did not understand.  In ways she'd not been able to prevent. That... _ thing _ ...had a hold of her body, forced her to face a truth she'd never thought possible.  She should have fought it harder. Should have killed it somehow...she should have...and yet she could not.  She was bound to it like a fly in a web, no escape from it as it skulked around her body, gaining control and strength that really she'd not been able to believe and now...Robin paid the price.

 

She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but the gentleness from Grima,  _ no Caleb _ ...Caleb, was like handling the most delicate of vases, one in which the glue had yet to set with the broken shards still able to move.  Robin was more aware than he may have known. A part of her hearing the pain in his voice, a part of her wishing she could ease that pain.  To tell him she believed he wasn't the monster he saw himself as, even so she couldn't. Her body was completely drained and there was nothing she could do about it.  He was forced to leave her. Doubtless hoping to avoid conflict as best he could. Her son...her son leaving because of what he was. It was painful to think about it.

 

When she was finally able to move it was only after Lissa and Maribelle had healed her.  She looked at Chrom then, “We need to get back to Ylisstol, now!” She said, “Caleb and Lucina will be in danger if we do not.” Robin told them.  If she could not atone for one of her sons, she could at least atone to the one she birthed. She could only pray he'd be safe,

“Are you sure Robin?” Chrom had asked and she nodded,

“Definitely.” She said.  “Caleb's at risk, as much as Lucina.  Doubtless there will be Grimleal who will see him as Grima and they're likely to try and take him.  As well as Lucina since they'd see her as the Holy Consort. Especially since Caleb practically is considered to be Grima and his actions will have created a rift around the Grimleal.  That said I fear the worst.”

 

The Shepherds would have raced back to Ylisstol if not for Naga herself appearing and saying, “Forgive me, for the one you thought was Grima is not, had the signs been much clearer you could have helped him better.  He struggles even now to keep from harming others. Even so, the little ones have help to keep them safe, the Grimleal have fragmented, there are those that you can trust.”

“Naga...is there any way…?” Robin asked and the divine dragon knew Robin's question.  She was wondering if there was a way that she'd be able to see her son, Naga simply said,

“I'm afraid not.  Though do not despair, for there is one who can help him, that is helping him, in ways I could not.”

A thought that Robin should have had and yet she was having it...even so...why was she down and afraid.  What was it about the fact that Caleb was Grima that frightened her? What was she to do? The pain of losing her son was almost overwhelming.  To know that she would  _ never _ be able to see Caleb again...the pain of losing the future version of her son was almost too much to bare, even if he was being helped by others.  Robin let out a low wail of despair, “Robin, darling…” Maribelle spoke as soothingly as she could, “We must hold to our hope. One day maybe he will return, think how wonderful that day would be.  He has done what he felt was right and we cannot begrudge him that. We must keep praying for them both.”

 

How Robin came to regret not spending more time with the future version of her son…had she spent the time with him, maybe she could have saved him...and maybe, just maybe she'd get to know the mystery behind those different coloured eyes, just maybe Robin would have got to know him properly before he was snatched away from her by forces outside her control...yet the Ylissean Grandmaster could not afford to think on what could have been.  She had to focus on what was. The son she gave birth to needed her now. One day she would atone to the son she lost. She could only hope that much.

 

The anguish ran deep as she did what she could to protect the baby she'd birthed.  The small child's pain eating at her as slowly  _ he too _ was made to suffer because of the blood within him.  Her son's cries echoing long into the night as his tiny body changed.  Wings sprouting from his back, slowly agonizingly growing as the toddler screamed morning and night.  All they could do was provide temporary relief. If not for the young woman who called herself, Bloom and her travelling companion's arrival; Robin would have gone so far as to use dark magic to try and relieve her son's pain.  Bloom was a gentle woman with ruby hair and an accent Robin couldn't place, however it didn't matter to the distraught mother and pained toddler, as the young woman offered to help. Robin was quiet as the clear healer (by the Grandmaster's assumption) did what she could with herbs.  The little boy stopped crying and for the first time in a month, little Caleb was finally sleeping peacefully. Robin near wept with relief, hastily sniffling as Maribelle smiled, “Thank the gods.” She said gently placing a blanket over the tiny child, “We are truly indebted to you.”

Bloom blushed, “Please, it was the least I could do.  I'm glad I was able to help you, especially since you've gone to so much trouble for us.”

“Darling,” Maribelle smiled, “It's the Shepherds’ duty to help those in need.” She said and Chrom came in holding little Lucina who was fussing,

“Yes, we're happy to help,” Chrom said and as he set the little baby next to her friend, Lucina calmed and made little movements before she too fell asleep, “You seem to have had a very long trip.”

“Quite,” said Bloom's companion, “And we've got a while to go yet.”  the royal purple haired woman frowned though as she looked at the little Caleb, “At least the poor dear is no longer in pain.”

“We'd be happy to give you the supplies you need.” Chrom offered,

“That's very kind of you.”

“If you do see the...well other two of these…” Robin began,

“So you had time travellers as well?” Thorn asked and Robin nodded,

“Yes, my son...my son Caleb was the one who was meant to be Grima...please...if you ever do see him.  Tell him I'm not mad at him for what he did, and please,” the mother choked on a sob, “Tell him I'm sorry...I- I shouldn't have listened to his father, I should have listened to my gut and what it told me.”

“What's to say you won't be able to see him yourself?” Thorn asked and Robin looked pained,

“I know that the others don't like talking about it all that much but I know my time is limited.  I won't be alive for much longer. No amount of magic is going to save me. My very life force was drained by that... _ thing _ so I have at best a few years, at worse…”

“Robin…” Maribelle said and spoke firmly, “We won't let the worst come to pass!”

“Perhaps, but I know I'm on borrowed time.  I think he knew it.” Robin said sadly. “I think he knows it.  That's why...that's why, he left me as he did. Partly because we thought him Grima and he didn't want to fight but partly because...he didn't want to lose me again…”

 

By the time the visitors left, Robin knew she wouldn't see them again.  She wouldn't  _ live _ to see them again.  She smiled as much as she could, and tried to distract everyone to the fact that she was  dying. She focused on stopping the Grimleal from causing problems and helped Maribelle implement her plan for fair justice for all.  She was often seen with little Caleb and taught her son everything she knew about battle tactics and strategies, everyone wondered how long Robin was going to have.  The Grandmaster refused to step down as her body gradually and painfully began to fail her. Caleb was five years old when his mother began to train him to be her apprentice.  Lucina often visited Robin's office, mostly to hide from her nursemaids and to play with Caleb. The pair were Robin's “helpers” and it wasn't long before the Shepherds had a baby boom, as all of the members started to have children.  Not long after Henry and Sumia had Cynthia Robin came to visit with her son.

 

Caleb was about seven by this stage and he was a bundle of energy like a normal boy his age, “Mama!” the boy giggled as his wings flapped about and Robin barely had the strength to keep up with him, “Are we seeing Maspher Henry?”

Robin smiled wanly, “Of course my precious one.”

“Do this mean I get to learn magic Mama?” Caleb asked all six of his eyes focusing on his mother,

“Yes, my dear one.”

“Mama...why you so sad?” Caleb asked her eyes brimming slightly with tears and Robin knew she would have to tell him, she pat his head, “Mama?” Caleb asked and Robin said gently,

“I'm sad because one day I won't be able to see you grow into a man.” She said softly, “One day Mama won't be with you like she is now.” she pulled her son into a hug and Caleb sniffled, “One day, Mama will be like the pretty lady back at the castle.”

Caleb suddenly started crying, “WHY?!” The boy, the young Fell Dragon sobbed, “Why Mama?!”

“Because people live for a while, then they die.” She explained, “They become a part of the world's life force.”

“But...I don't  wanna lose you Mama!” Caleb cried,

“It is the way of the world my dear one,” Robin said gently, “The world needs life to make life.” She said thinking back of the words of the Grimleal, “ _ At the appointed time, the Fell Dragon will awaken, _ ” she said softly, “ _ He will bring about an eternal night… _ I wonder if that is the correct words…”

 

Henry smiled and welcomed the pair in.  He of course knew why Robin had come and he was also aware of what they had to do.  He would teach the young Caleb how to use his magic, but Henry was also preparing to move into Ylisstol Castle with Sumia and baby Cynthia to take care of Caleb.  They found out from Inigo that in the world the Future Shepherds came from had seen that happen and while it was painful to think about, it was for the best. Caleb loved it when Henry came to visit, and Chrom couldn't always keep an eye on the young Fell Dragon.  Even so...Henry had to wonder how long Robin truly had left. He hoped she'd be able to hold out a little longer. He had yet to make good on the hex he'd been working on. One that would allow her to see the other Caleb. Somehow he got the feeling she wasn't going to last it.

 

Caleb played with little Cynthia while Sumia made some tea for Robin.  The pair talked for a while and after a while it was time for Caleb to leave with his mother.  Robin coughed suddenly and Sumia was quick to grab her staff. Robin waved off the offer and said as brightly as she could, “We have to get going.  I promised Chrom that Caleb and I would join them for dinner.”

“We is having bear meat!” Caleb chirped happily, “Lucy love bear meat!”

Henry saw the slight pain on Robin's face.  She hid it well, “Yes, she does.”

“Caleb make sure you do your magic exercises for me okay?”

“Yes Maspher Henry!” Caleb smiled widely and the sorcerer smiled.  He sure was growing up quickly.

 

As it turned out Robin held on for three more years, three years where she had an extremely rapid decline in health.  Little Caleb did everything he could to help. From gathering ingredients for Stahl's tonics, to trying to heal his mother with Lissa and Maribelle.  Everything. Maribelle frequently found the child by his mother's bedside, crying his little heart out. She sat with him, offering what comfort she could.  She lost count of how many nights she had to carry Caleb to his bed chambers as his mother became progressively weaker.

 

In the end, they knew when Robin finally died when a loud wail sounded.  “Mama!” Maribelle had been in the middle of duties when she heard the wail.  She immediately excused herself and came running as quickly as she could with little Lucina, having explained to Miriel that Lucina was not to have lessons for the rest of the day.  The Sage understood at once and also came as quickly as she could.

 

Chrom heard the cry and he leapt from his desk.  He knew what was going on and before Frederick could ask Chrom gave the knight a look that was all too clear.  Frederick followed Chrom as the pair made their way to Robin's, now Caleb's quarters.

 

It was to a sad scene that the Exalt arrived to.  Caleb was crying in the embrace of Lucina, Maribelle holding both Caleb, Lucina and toddler Brady (who only knew that everyone was sad and not why).  Chrom knew instantly what had happened and he knew that the other Caleb likely would have known...if what the Grimleal said was true at any rate…

 

Chrom looked at the sobbing children and knelt to offer what comfort he could to the grieving boy.  He could only hope that if the Future Caleb knew that he would know how worried they all were for him.  Chrom uttered a low prayer and held the sobbing child. He could only hope that wherever the Future Caleb was, that he and Lucina were safe.  It was all that he could do. That and hope one day to mend the rift between them. If only, thought Chrom, he'd not pulled Falchion that day.  Had he not maybe things could have ended differently.

 

Elsewhere a soft sob could be heard as the Fell Dragon Caleb felt a single tear run down his cheek.  He knew of course that his mother had perished despite his best efforts to save her. The tear was seen by his wife and she moved to gently wipe it away, “She's gone.” He said softly, “She's gone Lucy…”

“ _ Are you alright, Caleb _ ?” Robin asked and Caleb said without hesitation,

“ _ I'm fine _ .” He knew if he said the truth...he'd break down crying.


End file.
